


That Special Touch - Mile High Club - A Flashback

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [5]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Erotic, F/M, Mile High Club, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story fits in to Part 4, that little conversation on the late night flight to LA. Holly promised you she would share this one… enjoy. PWP… Plot, what plot?? This is simply a story of a very special sexual encounter. If you want plot, read the four installments leading up to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch - Mile High Club - A Flashback

Norman and I sat on the plane from Houston to Los Angeles. I had traveled further these past few days than I had in my entire life. It was exciting and exhausting and doing it all with Norman had made it wonderful. I was getting very used to this whole traveling first class thing, but it really wasn’t me. We were seated in the back right corner of the cabin and once folks were settled in their seats and drinks had been served, we comfied into conversation. 

We talked about the past few days, the photo shoot and his time at the convention. There were people and gifts that had left an impression on him and he shared those things with me. I love the way he appreciates his moment of fame, knowing that the business and fans can be fickle and it could all be gone tomorrow. His voice was quiet, he looked tired but he had this mischievous look in his eyes, it was sexy as hell and I knew I was in for trouble. 

“Why have we never had sex outside?” Norman had changed the subject quickly and was playing with my hand, I loved it when he wrapped his fingers in mine and played with my hands, he had such strong, sexy hands. 

“Because you’re… with someone boring.” I almost said dating but I didn’t think it was right. That night we had sex in the kitchen, I would have done it on his back deck if he had asked, now that I thought about it…. I’d have sex anywhere that man asked. 

“Holly, you are anything but boring.” He trailed the back of his hand to his forehead brushing the whispies out of his face then he did the same to my cheek, it was soft and gentle. 

I enjoyed when we just chatted about stuff. “Norman, you have probably done every sexual act under the sun, and I have done…. The standard stuff.” When I dared to compare what I had done in the past with what I assumed he had done. I assumed as a guy he had already done more than me, but as a model and actor and someone who had phone numbers and room numbers passed to him all day. Hell, I had even heard on too many occasions on Twitter how Norman was the ‘free pass’ for so many married women. Not that I had ever seen reason to think he took woman up on their offers, but I would be stupid to think that he didn’t either. 

“I Admit. There isn’t much I am not willing to try. But you are pretty open yourself.” He scratched at the little grey patch at his chin. “You seemed to be interested in that whip of mine.” He trailed his fingers on my arm sending a chill through me. “Wanna try that one a little more?” He was sitting half facing me, he had taken off his sun glasses so I could see his face. 

I nodded my head, looking past him to see if anyone was looking our way, if they could hear our conversation. It was late, no one was paying attention to us.

He hesitated then spoke, “Not that you aren’t enough,” That damn smirk again, he continued. “but ever thought about a threesome. I’d love to see you… with,” He gazed down to my hand he was holding then back to my eyes. “a woman. That would be hot.” That twelve-year-old-boy grin came across his face. Didn’t every guy want to see two women together? I was certain he had seen and enjoyed a fair share of them. 

Shortly after we had gotten involved I had spent an evening online looking at pictures of Norman and the woman he had dated. I know. Stupid me. I don’t know why I tortured myself that way, but I had. I shook my head ‘no’ to him. I couldn’t even begin to think about a threesome with him and any of the size zero models he normally dated. Even if I could entertain the idea of sharing him, I couldn’t do it with any one I thought he’d be interested in physically, I was not that confident.

He was fishing with that quizzical look on his face. “Threesome with a guy?” I must have grinned more than I thought I had. He took off his sunglasses and watched my face as I blushed. “I think we have a winner.” He kissed my blushing cheek.

I sank a little into my seat, embarrassed by my admission. It had absolutely always been a fantasy of mine. All those hands, two mouths, two penises to, well, um… I shook my head, trying to get the image of Norman and some faceless other man having sex with me out of my head. “You really do like that idea Holly.” He grinned, took my hand and moved it to his lap. He was hard.

I think I was surprised. “You would do that? Let me have sex with you and some other guy?” I think I was most shocked because he had continually called me, ‘mine’. I never thought he would be willing to share me with anyone. I wasn’t sure how I felt about it suddenly.

Norman put his glasses back on, adjusted his hat and spoke in that sexy, flat, matter of fact voice. “I would, for you. Now, I’m going to the bathroom. Wait two minutes. Join me.” He kissed me hard. I was shocked, the man who claimed me as his, had liked the idea of us and another man having sex. And liked it enough that it made him want to have sex, right now, in the airplane bathroom. HOLY SHIT!!

The Mile High Club, that’s what they call it right? He was gone, our seats were near the restrooms, I heard him close the door nearest us. I couldn’t do this, the flight attendant had seen him get up, hell, the business man next to us was awake, he must have seen Norman get up. If I followed, two minutes or ten minutes wouldn’t matter, someone would know. I wanted to call him and tell him to get his cute ass back to his seat, but our phones were off. The reality of it was, there was nothing I wouldn’t do when it came to sex with Norman. In any position, place, with anyone. I was addicted to that man. I moved my magazine and started to stand but thought it hadn’t been long enough. I settled, well, I sat. I fluffed at my hair and picked at my nails. 

The blond flight attendant walked by, looking at his seat and then to me. I looked away, to the window, it was black out. I had no idea where we were, but I knew we had only been in the air for about an hour. I fidgeted again, I was wet. Beyond wet. I was drenched and I hadn’t even thought about what we were going to do. Simply knowing he wanted me to do this made me drenched. Fuck it. I got up and turned the corner to the rest room. The door closest was shut but it didn’t indicate occupied. I tried the handle.

Norman was leaning on sink, even in first class the bathroom was small. Very small. He had taken off his hat and sunglasses and I could tell he had run his fingers through his dark sexy hair. I stepped toward the toilet and he maneuvered to shut the door, locking it this time. The “occupied” light was now lit for everyone to see. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He shuffled a step to me, there was nowhere else to go. He put one hand in my hair and the other on my hip and he kissed me. Soft, gentle. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I pulled him close by his long sleeved, skin tight, black shirt. I inhaled him, consumed his kisses and craved every moment of this. I wasn’t sure where this animal desire for him came from, minutes ago I was scared, now I was ravenous. I pulled my top over my head and dropped it in the sink. Norman smiled at the patterned bra, “Mmm. My favorite.” It pushed my breasts together and up, I wanted a rainbow array more of these. He kissed and licked at my breasts and I untucked and pulled at his shirt. 

For once, I was the one in the rush, I was the one who wanted it fast. Most of it was my desire, but there was the element of getting it done fast so we could get back to our seats. How many people needed to know Norman Reedus was having sex in an airplane bathroom? That would spread on social media for sure. 

He helped me peel his shirt off of him and he moved us. Moving me to the sink side and lifting me up on to the edge. It was so tight, there was no room for spreading out. I kissed at his naked flesh, that little X at his collarbone he tasted good, a little salty from the day and that soap he had used after the convention. It was wonderful, manly. I went for his jeans and he took me by the wrist shaking his head ‘no’ at me. 

“What?” What had I don’t wrong?

He kissed me again, that soft gentle kiss that made my skin tingle and my toes curl. “Slow down Holly. I want to taste you first.” He moved my skirt, pushing it up my thighs and kneeling in front of me. It was a site like no other. Norman on his knees with a hand on each thigh and simply his dark hair in my line of sight. “This is why I wanted you in a skirt tonight,” He had asked me to change before we left the hotel. He spread my legs, “And why I said no panties.” I was shocked when he had asked but I thought I understood when he fingered me in the back seat of the SUV that took us to the airport. Norman was a bit of an exhibitionist. Had that moment in the car just been a bonus? Was this the plan all along?

I stopped thinking about any of it when his mouth made contact with my pussy. Tongue first, like everything he seemed to do. It was heaven, he stroked slow, licking and sucking and fucking my while his hands kept me from thrashing off the sink. I didn’t realize how loud I was being till he started laughing and shushing me. I put a hand over my mouth and used the other one in his hair pulling his face back where I wanted it. He pushed my right foot on to the lid of the toilet and used that hand to start fingering me. It wasn’t going to take long for me to cum, in the middle of a crappy bathroom, in a 747 somewhere between Texas and LA. It ripped through me and he never let me go, harder and faster with his fingers and his tongue as I banged my head on the mirror behind me. I almost fell back into the sink but his right hand kept me steady.

Norman slowly let me calm, slowing his motion, lavishing licks to clean me up. I panted and aftershocks shook my body. I closed my eyes and tried to lean back but the wall was too far away. When I opened them he was standing and only inches from my face as he wrapped his arms around me holding me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and melted into his hold. 

“So pretty when you get off like that.” Norman kissed me, my wetness all over his face and mouth. He was slow and sensual again. I wasn’t used to this softer side of Norman during sex, normally he liked it fast and animal, dirty even. And often and over and over, I loved that about him. But this was very different and it was sexy as hell. My breathing slowed as he held his forehead to mine watching my face. It was loud in the plane, the constant rumble of engines and blowers and those noises that can’t be identified. “You ready for me, Holly?” 

I replied by going for his jeans again, this time he let me, he was straining against them. Norman stepped back and let me undress him, awkwardly as the space allowed but I got him undressed enough for sex. I wasn’t entirely sure how we were going to do this but I let him take the lead. He pulled me to the edge of the sink and held my ass as he lined himself up and readied to push into me, I was excited and hot and wanted more than anything for him to take me hard. He pulled my face close to his and kissed me, deep as he pushed himself into me, taking my whimper into his mouth and seating himself fully into me. “Mine.” He said it softly or at least I couldn’t hear it over the roar of the plane cabin but I knew he had said it. Sometimes that word warmed my heart, other times it made me wanton, like now. 

My desire was out of control, I pushed against him but his hands held my hips still. He wanted something slow, it killed me but I let him set the pace. We made love in that bathroom, well, till I started to lose my balance. He caught me, laughing, and helped me stand, slowly pulling out of me. Neither one of us were done. “Turn around Holly, the mirror.” He couldn’t move far with his pants around his ankles, it was cute.

I bent at the waist my face practically in the sink, I picked up his shirt and held it to my nose smelling him as he adjusted my hips and pushed into. This was the deep I was craving. Slow and steady he pushed into me, watching each other in the mirror. He kissed and licked my shoulders and reached around into by bra to pull my nipples or down to my clit, he was attentive to every part of me as we made love. I reached back finding his balls and holding them, squeezing just enough to make him groan. We loved these little pleasures we knew how to give each other. I was edging close to another orgasm and he seemed content to just laze into my body. We made eye contact in the mirror and begged him to make me cum. Never looking away he toyed furiously with my clit and pulled my hair, suddenly fucking me faster, my voice was out of control and I moaned when I came, moaning out his name, clearly for all to hear. 

Norman came with me, holding me close as he did. We wrapped around each other as much as the confines would allow. We stayed wrapped in that position till our breathing slowed and our bodies settled. I had officially become a member of the Mile High club and it was exciting and scary at the same time. I still had to walk out of this room, back to my seat and off this plane with all of these people seeing me. 

We were getting cleaned up; kissing and laughing as we dressed and neatened up. The room was about 4 feet by 6 feet and the fixtures took up most of the space. He looked collected when he put his hat and sunglasses back on, I was a mess, he had screwed up my hair something fierce. I fingered my hair wishing I had something to pull it back with and Norman handed me his sunglasses to use as a hair-band. It would work for now. 

He put his hand on the knob and turned it, causing the “Occupied” light to turn off. I took a deep breath and waited for him to go. My heart was pounding. He took my hand and opened the door. It was a quick few steps to our seats and the business man next to us was now sleeping. I sat by the window and he took the aisle and held my hand as I calmed. This was so far from the realm of things I would normally ever do. 

The flight attendant walked by with two bottles of water and handed them both to Norman. She knew exactly what had happened. Her face was expressionless but she knew that I had just had sex in the restroom with Norman. My face flushed and I turned away. Norman thanked her and held my hand tighter.

“You’re mine, and we made love.” He was whispering in my ear. “Don’t be embarrassed Holly, I’m not.” He kissed my shoulder as he handed me a bottle of water.


End file.
